Power supply apparatuses, such as a power source circuit using a DC-DC converter, or the like are known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-112469, 2001-236131, and 2007-228659).
The power supply apparatuses control power supply timing to a charge and discharge circuit so as to adjust power to be generated.
The power supply apparatuses are sometimes provided with a plurality of power sources. Even if a power supply apparatus is provided with a plurality of power sources, the maximum power that is allowed to be supplied by the power supply apparatus is sometimes restricted to the maximum power allowed to be supplied by individual power sources.